metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Данные Галактической Федерации
thumb|left thumb|250px|Компьютерный терминал с Данными Галактической Федерации. - данные, которые Самус Аран может сканировать и считывать со специальных компьютерных терминалов, установленных на объектах Галактической Федерации, в игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Ниже приведен полный список записей Данных Галактической Федерации. Для каждой записи приведен ее оригинал на английском языке, а также перевод на русский язык и название комнаты, в которой эту запись можно найти. Кроме того, в таком же формате (кроме названий комнат) приведен список неиспользуемых в игре записей Данных Галактической Федерации. Записи Фазон Боевой Фазоновый Умножитель Планета Норион Планета Брийо СкайТаун Охотник Рундас Охотник Гор Охотница Гандрайда Линкор класса Олимп Происшествие на Таллоне IV Происшествие с Valhalla Происшествие с Anhur Неиспользованные данные из бета-версии игры Большая часть этих записей является переводом данных из немецкой версии игры; в оригинальном виде они помещены в список неиспользованных записей журнала в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Galactic Federation Datafile AU-068. (Aurora Unit) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF AU-068 20 years ago, a team of Federation scientists announced the birth of an organic supercomputer. Its name was Aurora. Since that historic date, thousands of Auroras have been built and installed. Originally designed for scientific purposes, the Auroras are now used in government, business, and military roles as well. They are given male, female, or gender-neutral personas, based on the needs and desires of the staff in the facility they are to serve in. A vast network links all existing Auroras, allowing them access to a tremendous database without peer. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Aurora Unit |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации AU-068. (Aurora Unit) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ AU-068 20 лет назад группа ученых Федерации объявила о рождении органического суперкомпьютера, названного Aurora. С той исторической даты было построено и введено в эксплуатацию тысячи таких суперкомпьютеров. Первоначально Aurora создавались для научных целей, а затем стали применяться в правительственных учреждениях, в бизнесе и для военных применений. Они обретают личность мужского, женского или нейтрального рода, в зависимости от требований и пожеланий персонала организаций, для которых они предназначены. Все существующие Aurora объединены в обширную сеть, позволяющую им получать доступ к не имеющей равных базе знаний. }} Galactic Federation Datafile SA-003. (Samus Aran) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF SA-003 Subject is a “bounty hunter", who enjoys a considerable reputation throughout the galaxy. She was instrumental in many incidents with Space Pirates and the parasitic life forms known as Metroids. Suit systems and weaponry of this subject are based on modified Chozo technology; the exact link to the Chozo requires further investigation. It is known that Samus Aran harbors extreme hostility to the Pirates, which is definitely mutual. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Самус |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации SA-003. (Самус Аран) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ SA-003 Объект - "охотница за головами", прекрасно известная во всем космосе. Была вовлечена в большое количество столкновений с космическими пиратами и паразитической формой жизни, называемой Метроидами. Бронекостюм и вооружение основаны на модифицированной технологии Чозо, взаимосвязь объекта с Чозо требует дальнейшего исследования. Известно, что Самус Аран враждебна по отношению к пиратам, и это отношение взаимно. }} Galactic Federation Datafile BY-134. (Base on Bryyo) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF BY-134 The Federation’s decision to establish a military presence on Bryyo is recent. The valuable deposits of fuel gel required protection against the Pirate troops of the sector. It was also necessary to examine the ancient ruin complexes and relics of the planet. Overall, Federation troops keep operations on Bryyo rather subdued, to avoid confrontation with the anti-technology Reptilicus. |title2 = База на Брийо |text2 = Файл данных Галактической Федерации BY-134. (База на Брийо) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ BY-134 Недавно Федерацией было принято решение о развертывании военного присутствия на Брийо. Ценные залежи топливного геля требовали основательной защиты от Пиратских войск в этом секторе. Необходимо было также исследовать конгломераты древних развалин и реликтов на этой планете. В целом Федеральные войска осуществляют свою деятельность на Брийо скрытно, чтобы не вступать в противостояние с враждебно настроенными к технологиям Рептиликусами. }} Galactic Federation Datafile ES-212. (Planet Elysia) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF ES-212 Elysia was discovered eighteen years ago by Federation scouts. The planet itself is essentially an ordinary gas giant. The network of floating bases is what makes Elysia exceptional. The GF made contractual agreements with the intelligent Elysian mechanoids of the base; accordingly, in exchange for fuel and supplies, the GF is entitled to use the base - which is now called "SkyTown". An Aurora unit controls the operation locally, since local conditions are inhospitable for most forms of life. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Planet Элизия |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации ES-212. (Планета Элизия) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ ES-212 Элизия была открыта Федеральными разведчиками восемнадцать лет назад. Сама по себе планета представляет обычный газовый гигант. Отличительной особенностью Элизии является разветвленная сеть парящих построек. Галактическая Федерация заключила договор с разумными механоидами Элизии; в соответствии с ним местные жители получают от Федерации топливо и припасы, а ГФ - возможность пользоваться предприятиями летающей базы, которая теперь называется "СкайТауном". Местное руководство деятельностью осуществляет установленный в СкайТауне суперкомпьютер Aurora Unit, так как окружающая среда этой планеты негостеприимна к большинству видов живых существ. }} Galactic Federation Datafile UT-009. (Planet Urtraghus) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF UT-009 Until recently, Urtraghus was listed as planet SN-883, an inconspicuous world far from the boundaries of Federation space. We now know that a large armed force of Space Pirates is stationed there. The Pirates call this planet Urtraghus, meaning "Large Booty". First scans were blocked by sophisticated jamming technology. We are currently awaiting a report from GF agents who were deployed in this sector. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Планета Уртрагус |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации UT-009. (Планета Уртрагус) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ UT-009 До недавних пор Уртрагус был планетой под номером SN-883, ничем не примечательным миром вдали от границ пространства Федерации. Теперь мы знаем, что там располагается большая вооруженная армия космических пиратов. Пираты называют эту планету Уртрагус, что означает "Большая Добыча".В английском языке выражение "large booty" также означает "большая задница". - Прим. перев. Первые попытки сканирования были заблокированы Пиратами с помощью хитроумной технологии, создающей помехи. В настоящее время мы ожидаем отчетов от агентов ГФ, отправленных в этот сектор. }} Galactic Federation Datafile PZ-001. (Phaaze) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF PZ-001 Phaaze is an organism of gigantic proportions, which consists entirely of Phazon. Phaaze orbits a small star 361 lightyears away from Federation space. Intelligence suggests that Phaaze itself is intelligent to a degree; the so-called "Phazon Seeds" are created and fired by it as part of its reproductive cycle. Many life forms are located on Phaaze, including several species of mutated Metroid. Dark Samus has a base of operations on Phaaze, and is apparently capable of causing the planet to discharge Phazon Seeds according to her own will. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Фааз |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации PZ-001. (Фааз) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ PZ-001 Фааз - невообразимо гигантское существо, состоящее целиком из Фазона. Фааз вращается по орбите вокруг маленькой звезды, удаленной на 361 световой год от пространства Федерации. Разведка полагает, что Фааз сама по себе до определенной степени разумна; процесс создания так называемых "Фазоновых Семян" и запуска их в космос является частью ее репродуктивного цикла. На Фааз живет множество разнообразных форм жизни, включая некоторые виды мутировавших Метроидов. На Фааз находится военная база Темной Самус, которая, возможно, способна управлять этой планетой, заставляя ее извергать Фазоновые Семена по собственному желанию. }} Galactic Federation Datafile AU-242. (Aurora Unit 242) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF AU-242 Aurora Unit 242 has been in service for 18 years, built in tandem with the battleship G.F.S. Olympus. As the AU for the flagship of the 7th Fleet, 242 has had a distinguished career. 242 maintains a positive relationship with many personnel on board the G.F.S. Olympus. Veteran crew members often refer to 242 as "Other Brain," a practice frowned upon by Admiral Dane. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Aurora Unit 242 |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации AU-242. (Aurora Unit 242) Данные сохранены в Журнале. Aurora Unit 242 была построена одновременно с линкором [[G. F. S. Olympus|G. F. S. Olympus]] и находится в эксплуатации уже 18 лет. Выполняя функции центрального компьютера флагмана 7 флота, Aurora Unit прошла выдающуюся карьеру. 242 поддерживает положительные отношения с большинством персонала G. F. S. Olympus. Старослужащие члены экипажа часто называют 242 "Другим Мозгом", однако такое наименование не поощряется Адмиралом Дейном. }} Galactic Federation Datafile AU-313. (Aurora Unit 313) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF AU-313 Before its abduction from the G.F.S Valhalla, Aurora Unit 313 was in service for twelve years. Available data indicates that the unit is out of order, and was possibly involved in the corruption of the Aurora network. 313 has always shown a satisfactory performance during its career, however, there were concerns about its unusually high aggression potential. As one of the few AUs, 313 was awarded the Medal of Honor. After the bridge crew fell during the Battle of Horus IV, it assumed command of the Valhalla. Without this fast action, the battleship would have been lost. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Aurora Unit 313 |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации AU-313. (Aurora Unit 313) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ AU-313 До похищения с линкора G. F. S. Valhalla суперкомпьютер Aurora Unit 313 прослужил двенадцать лет. Доступные данные показывают, что суперкомпьютер вышел из строя и, возможно, участвовал в заражении компьютерной сети Aurora. За время своей работы 313 всегда показывал удовлетворительную производительность, однако на него имелись жалобы, связанные с его необычайной агрессивностью. Будучи одним из немногих суперкомпьютеров AU, 313 получил почетную медаль. После того, как члены экипажа на мостике пали во время Битвы на Горусе IV, он принял на себя командование линкором Valhalla. Если бы не эти активные действия, линкор был бы потерян. }} Galactic Federation Datafile DS-187. (Dark Samus) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF DS-187 Intelligence suggests that the one known as "Dark Samus" is a heavily mutated clone of the hunter Samus Aran. The subject is driven by a lust for Phazon, the alleged source of its powerful abilities. After the Aether incident it was presumed dead, but the subject was recently spotted again. Intelligence indicates that the subject commanded the Pirate armada which recently attacked the G.F.S. Valhalla. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Темная Самус |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации DS-187. (Темная Самус) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ DS-187 Разведка полагает, что личность, известная как "Темная Самус", является сильно мутировавшим клоном охотницы Самус Аран. Объектом движет ненасытная жажда к Фазону, предполагаемому источнику ее мощнейших способностей. После столкновения на Эфире предполагалось, что она мертва, однако в последнее время ее обнаружили снова. В донесении разведки указывается, что объект командовал Пиратской Армадой, недавно напавшей на линкор G. F. S. Valhalla. }} Galactic Federation Datafile PS-211. (Phazon Seed) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF PS-211 The collected data suggests that the "Phazon Seed" is an organism, a living container for a Phazon core. The entity is capable of interstellar travel by creating wormholes. It approaches its target planet instinctively. After the impact the lifeform perishes. The armored hull is left to protect the Phazon core. Yet, before that, the organism will often attract predators of the local ecosystem and entrance them. Compelled by this mutation through massive Phazon radiation, they defend the core. The core itself oozes into the planet and finally replaces the local ecosystem with a Phazon-based one. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Фазоновое Семя |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации PS-211. (Фазоновое Семя) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ PS-211 На основании полученных данных можно предположить, что "Семя Фазона" является существом, живым контейнером для Фазонового ядра. Указанное существо способно к межзвездным путешествиям через создаваемые им кротовые норы. Оно инстинктивно нацеливается на выбранную планету. После столкновения существо погибает. После него остается бронированный остов, защищающий Фазоновое ядро. Однако перед тем существо часто привлекает хищников из местной экосистемы и селит их внутри себя. Хищники подвергаются принудительной мутации посредством мощного Фазонового излучения, после чего вынуждены защищать ядро. Само же ядро источает Фазон в тело планеты и постепенно замещает местную экосистему на ее Фазоновую версию. }} Galactic Federation Datafile BB-082. (G.F.S. Valhalla) Data moved to Logbook for review. The fifth of its class, the G.F.S. Valhalla was launched 12 years ago from the Federation shipyard at Aliehs III. Aurora Unit 313 was onboard at launch; it commanded the ship briefly during the Battle of Horus IV, after the bridge crew were slain. G.F.S. Valhalla is the flagship of the 13th Fleet; her home port is planet Tivus. While on a recent training mission, the Valhalla was attacked by Space Pirates. Her final fate is unknown, though she is currently considered lost in action. Data indicates that Aurora Unit 313 was taken from the Valhalla as well. |title2 = G. F. S. Valhalla |text2 = Файл данных Галактической Федерации BB-082. (G. F. S. Valhalla) Данные сохранены в Журнале. G. F. S. Valhalla был построен 12 лет назад на Федеральной верфи в Aliehs III и стал пятым по счету среди кораблей своего класса. На нем был предустановлен суперкомпьютер Aurora Unit 313; он возглавил командование кораблем во время Битвы на Горусе IV, после того, как все члены экипажа на мостике были убиты. G. F. S. Valhalla является флагманом 13-го флота; порт приписки - планета Тивус. Находясь в учебном полете, Valhalla подвергся нападению Космических Пиратов. Дальнейшая судьба корабля неизвестна, хотя в настоящее время он считается пропавшим без вести. Судя по последним данным, полученным с Valhalla, с него был похищен и суперкомпьютер Aurora Unit 313. }} Galactic Federation Datafile FT-015. (Stiletto-Class Fighter) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF FT-015 As the newest GF fighter, the Stiletto is used in the entire fleet, and replaces the outdated Cestus-class predecessor. Compared with the Cestus, Stilettos have twice the cargo capacity and armor strength, made possible by a revolutionary new propulsion system. Only the Fang-class, a superior fighter recently developed by the Space Pirates, can compete with the Stiletto. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Истребитель класса Стилет |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации FT-015. (Истребитель класса Стилет) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ FT-015 Стилет, новейший истребитель Галактической Федерации, применяется во всех флотских частях - он заменил собой своего устаревшего предшественника класса Цестус. По сравнению с Цестусом у Стилета удвоились грузовая емкость и прочность брони, что стало возможным благодаря новому революционному типу двигателя. Конкуренцию Стилету может составить только превосходный истребитель класса Клык, разработанный недавно Космическими Пиратами. }} Galactic Federation Datafile FR-095. (Griffin-class frigate) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF FR-095 The Griffin is the "workhorse" of the fleet; at the discretion of the Admiralty, this ship performs a variety of tasks. The first Griffin was launched almost 50 years ago from the shipyards. The fact that this model is still in use today is an impressive testament to its outstanding design and battle-tested durability. Many of the active Griffins are used to escort larger vessels, especially Olympus-class battleships. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Фрегат класса Гриффин |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации FR-095. (Фрегат класса Гриффин) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ FR-095 Гриффин - "рабочая лошадка" флота; он может выполнять самые разнообразные задачи по усмотрению Адмиралтейства. Первый Гриффин сошел со стапелей почти 50 лет назад. Тот факт, что эта модель все еще используется в настоящее время, является впечатляющим подтверждением его выдающейся конструкции и выносливости, проверенной в боях. Многие работоспособные Гриффины используются для сопровождения больших судов, в особенности линкоров класса Олимп. }} Galactic Federation Datafile TR-077. (Aries-class transport) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF TR-077 The Aries-class is considered to be outdated, and is to be replaced fleet-wide with the Anhur class. Until then, the GF is still dependent on the so-called "Rams" to transport Marines into action. The stable, old ships have powerful armament and armor, which is why they are appreciated by the crew and Marines in combat. The pilots, who are often referred to as "Aries shepherds", are generally seen as slightly insane. After all, they regularly fly into dangerous combat areas, often even without an escort. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Транспортный корабль класса Овен |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации TR-077. (Транспортный корабль класса Овен) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ TR-077 Транспортный корабль класса Овен считается устаревшим, и вскоре во всем флоте его заменит патрульный катер класса Онурис. До тех пор Галактическая Федерация будет нуждаться в так называемых "Баранах" для доставки Пехотинцев на поле боя. Эти старые, но стабильные корабли имеют мощное вооружение и броню, и именно поэтому ценятся их экипажем и Пехотинцами во время схватки. Пилоты, которых часто называют "пастухами Овнов", обычно считаются слегка сумасшедшими - ведь, как бы то ни было, они регулярно летают в опасные области, где ведутся боевые действия, причем часто безо всякого сопровождения. }} Galactic Federation Datafile FT-029. (Fang-class fighter) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF FT-029 The Fangs represent the best fighters of the pirate fleet. Only recently, they were retrofitted to use a Phazon supply. Conventional weapon systems were replaced with Phazon cannons, and missiles were replaced with Phazon warheads. It has high speed and agility in combat, as well as stronger attacks. Only the Stiletto-class fighters of the Federation can match it in battle. A squadron of Fangs can put ships of all sizes out of combat. Fortunately, the pirates have only a few of these superior fighters. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Истребитель класса Клык |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации FT-029. (Истребитель класса Клык) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ FT-029 Клыки представляют собой лучшие истребители в Пиратском флоте. В самое недавнее время они были переоснащены для для использования Фазоновых источников. Обычное вооружение было заменено на Фазоновые орудия, а ракеты были заменены Фазоновыми боеголовками. В бою Клык отличается высокой скоростью и подвижностью, а также сильными атаками. Сравниться с ними в бою могут только Федеральные истребители класса Стилет. Эскадрилья Клыков может одолеть в бою корабли любых размеров. К счастью, Пираты располагают только несколькими такими превосходными истребителями. }} Galactic Federation Datafile CS-119. (Plunderer-class cruiser) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF CS-119 The backbone of the Pirate Armada, the Plunderer-class cruisers, have been a thorn in the Federation’s side for several years. Until a short while ago the Plunderers were regarded as under-armed and weakly armored, complemented by an unwieldy weapon system which made the ships slow and cumbersome in combat. But this has changed. The pirates have replaced the outdated combat systems with new Phazon-based weapons. In addition, a highly efficient Phazon drive is now found in all Plunderers. These upgrades make these ships more than evenly matched opponents for the Federation’s counterparts. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Крейсер класса Грабитель |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации CS-119. (Крейсер класса Грабитель) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ CS-119 Основа Пиратской Армады, крейсеры класса Грабитель, несколько лет были занозой в пятке Федерации. Буквально до недавнего времени Грабители считались судами с низкой вооруженностью и слабой защитой, дополняла которые несбалансированная оружейная система, делавшая эти корабли медленными и неуклюжими в бою. Однако все изменилось. Пираты заменили устаревшие боевые системы на новые Фазоновые орудия. Кроме того, на все Грабители теперь установлены высокоэффективные Фазоновые двигатели. Благодаря таким модификациям эти корабли стали более чем конкурентоспособными противниками их Федеральным аналогам. }} Galactic Federation Datafile BB-202. (Marauder-class battleship) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF BB-202 Only a few pirate clans have the means to produce a ship the size of the Marauder from their shipyards; in fact, most of them were overwhelmed with the construction, and fell into bankruptcy. Those clans that possess a Marauder can establish their dominance in the Pirate hierarchy. In addition to heavy armament and armor, this ship also features fighters which assist in operations. A more recent development makes the Marauder even more powerful; it now burns Phazon instead of Fuel Gel, and the entire weapon technology is based on Phazon. These improvements give the Marauder a serious advantage in combat, even against Olympus-class battleships. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Линкор класса Мародер |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации BB-202. (Линкор класса Мародер) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ BB-202 Весьма немногие Пиратские кланы имеют средства на постройку кораблей класса Мародер на своих верфях; в действительности, многие из них не вынесли финансового бремени производства и обанкротились. Те же кланы, что владеют Мародером, теперь находятся на вершинах Пиратской иерархии. В дополнение к тяжелому вооружению и броне, у этого корабля есть также истребители, которые помогают в полете и бою. Недавние разработки сделали Мародер еще более мощным; в его двигателях вместо Топливного геля теперь сжигается Фазон, и вся их оружейная технология основана на Фазоне. Эти модификации дают Мародеру серьезные преимущества в бою, даже против линкоров класса Олимп. }} Galactic Federation Datafile CS-005. (Leviathan-class capital ship) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF CS-005 The pirates have converted a "Phazon Seed" into an enormous capital ship, the dimensions of which even surpass a battleship. This capital ship is abundantly armed and has an outer shell that defies most weapons systems. It is a living organism; the weapons systems are anchored cybernetically. Like all Phazon Seeds, it has the ability to open wormholes. This makes the entire cosmos open to the ship; it can strike anytime, anywhere. No other vehicle in the entire universe is able to do so. Intelligence indicates that this colossal organism is the flagship of the pirate armada, and stands under the command of Dark Samus. So far, only one of these ships has been seen in use. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Крупнотоннажное судно класса Левиафан |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации CS-005. (Крупнотоннажное судно класса Левиафан) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ CS-005 Пираты превратили "Фазоновое Семя" в гигантское крупнотоннажное судно, которое превосходит размерами даже флотский линкор. Это судно до отказа набито оружием и имеет внешнюю оболочку, противостоящую большинству наших оружейных систем. Это живой организм; все оружие соединено с его нервной системой через кибернетические узлы. Как и все Фазоновые Семена, он умеет открывать кротовые норы. Эта способность открывает перед этим кораблем весь космос; он может ударить в любое время и в любом месте. Ни одно другое судно во всей вселенной не способно на это. Согласно данным разведки, этот гигантское существо является флагманом пиратской армады, и подчиняется командам Темной Самус. В настоящее время был обнаружен только один такой корабль. }} Galactic Federation Datafile RP-001. (Reptilicus) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF RP-001 "Reptilicus" is the codename that the GF has given to natives of the planet Bryyo. They define themselves as Bryyo'mak, which is synonymous with 'the people of the land'. Their society is in a pre-technological stage, however, there is evidence that this was not always so. We suspect that the Bryyo'mak were once an advanced civilization, until a serious conflict occurred several centuries ago. The associated revolution nearly wiped out the population of Bryyo, which caused a profound hostility to technology in the Bryyo'mak. For this reason, the Federation avoids contact with these people if possible. |title2 = Рептиликус |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации RP-001. (Рептиликус) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ RP-001 "Рептиликус" - условное название, присвоенное Галактической Федерацией коренным жителям планеты Брийо. Сами они называют себя "Брийо'мак", что означает примерно "народ земли". Их общество находится в дотехнологическом состоянии, однако существуют свидетельства того, что оно не всегда было таким. Мы подозреваем, что Брийо'мак когда-то были высокоразвитой цивилизацией, пока несколько столетий назад в ней не начался опасный вооруженный конфликт. Произошедшая в ходе его революция уничтожила практически все население Брийо, что привело к стойкой неприязни Брийо'мак к техническим устройствам. По этой причине Федерация избегает контактов с этим народом, насколько это возможно. }} Galactic Federation Datafile EL-001. (Elysians) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF EL-001 The Elysians are made up of a group of intelligent mechanoids. Research has revealed that the creators of Elysia built the base nearly 1500 years ago. For unknown reasons, they left the base, and as fuel and supplies began to run out, the Mechanoids fell into stasis. However, the arrival of Federation Scouts reactivated the Elysians. Soon afterwards, the Treaty of Elysia was ratified, with the GF trading fuel and supplies for control of the Elysian base. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Элизианцы |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации EL-001. (Элизианцы) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ EL-001 Элизианцы представляют собой группу разумных механоидов. Исследования показали, что создатели Элизии построили базу около 1500 лет назад. По неизвестным причинам они покинули эту базу, и по мере истощения топлива и запасов Механоиды стали впадать в искусственную спячку. Однако благодаря появлению Федеральных разведчиков Элизианцы вновь активировались. Вскоре после этого был ратифицирован Элизианский Договор, согласно которому Галактическая Федерация в обмен на топливо и запасы получала контроль на Элизианской базой. }} Galactic Federation, PM-003. (Pirate Phazon Mining) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF PM-003 For the last two years, the space pirates were mainly driven by their greed for Phazon. Two Phazon mines have been neutralized to this day, but the Pirates are obsessed with obtaining the rare substance. Intelligence suggests that three Pirate cartels have already exhausted their resources as a result of Phazon programs. Many Pirates lost their lives, sometimes in the battle for the substance, but also in barbaric experiments to improve performance by Phazon. Recent data suggests that the pirates have encountered more Phazon deposits, possibly the largest of all to date. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Добыча Фазона Пиратами |text2= Галактическая Федерация, PM-003. (Добыча Фазона Пиратами) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ PM-003 В течение последних двух лет космическими пиратами в основном руководила их ненасытная жажда Фазона. В настоящее время были выведены из строя две Фазоновых шахты, однако Пираты одержимы идеей добычи этого редкого вещества. Согласно данным разведки, в результате развития Фазоновых программ три Пиратских картеля уже истощили свои ресурсы. Многие Пираты отдали свои жизни - кто в сражении за вещество, а кто и в варварских экспериментах по улучшению Пиратской породы с помощью Фазона. В последних данных содержатся указания на то, что пираты обнаружили новые месторождения Фазона - возможно, самые большие на сегодняшний день. }} Galactic Federation, AC-004. (Aurora Corruption) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF AC-004 A month ago, problems occurred with the Aurora network. Preliminary studies indicated a Phazon presence in the biosystems of different Auroras. The investigations led to the Space Pirates, who seem to have captured an Aurora Unit. The loading of this unit with Phazon led to the corruption of the entire Aurora network. In order to prevent another Phazon corruption, the entire Aurora network was shut down. Unfortunately, there has already been considerable damage. We need to administer an antidote to corrupted Aurora units immediately. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Заражение Aurora |text2= Галактическая Федерация, AC-004. (Заражение Aurora) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ AC-004 Месяц назад в работе сети Aurora начались проблемы. Предварительные исследования показали наличие Фазона в биосистеме разных Aurora. Расследование вывело на Космических Пиратов, которые, судя по всему, украли один из суперкомпьютеров Aurora Unit. Загрузка этого суперкомпьютера Фазоном привела к заражению всей сети Aurora. Чтобы предотвратить еще одну Фазоновую эпидемию, вся сеть Aurora была выключена. К несчастью, ей уже был нанесен значительный урон. Мы долны немедленно ввести противоядие во все зараженные суперкомпьютеры. }} Galactic Federation Datafile PS-023. (Anhur-Class Patrol Ship) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF PS-023 The Anhur-class is the perfect example of a warship, designed for control and defense of planetary systems. Ships of this class, added successively, will replace the obsolete Aries class as the primary troop transport of the Federation. The Anhur is faster and uses shield systems instead of the separate protective armor of the Aries type. The armament, however, is comparable to the older vessels. Some crews have complained about unreliable circuitry systems in the Anhur ships, but the GF Research and Development Division assures the Admiralty that these problems will be resolved soon. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= Патрульный катер класса Онурис |text2= Файл данных Галактической Федерации PS-023. (Патрульный катер класса Онурис) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ PS-023 Катер класса Онурис является превосходным образцом военного корабля, созданного для контроля и защиты планетарных систем. Корабли этого класса постепенно передаются на вооружение и должны заменить собой устаревший класс Овен в качестве основного войскового транспорта Федерации. Онурис быстрее, чем Овен, и использует новые защитные системы вместо отдельной листовой брони. Его вооружение, однако, сравнимо с образцами старых судов. Некоторые экипажи жаловались на ненадежность электропроводки Онурисов, но Департамент Исследований и Разработки ГФ убедил Адмиралтейство, что все эти проблемы будут вскорости решены. }} Galactic Federation, AN-001. (G.F.S. Anhur) Data moved to Logbook for review. GFDF AN-001 The first ship of its class, the Anhur, looks back on an illustrious career in the fleet of Federation. Her crew has transported Marines into 23 combat zones. Recently, the Anhur was sent to Aether to neutralize a Space Pirate base. Her sister ship, the Tyr, crashed on Aether due to atmospheric anomalies. This meant that Samus Aran was summoned, leading to the Aether Incident. |type=logbook |game=mp3 |title2= G. F. S. Anhur |text2= Галактическая Федерация, AN-001. (G. F. S. Anhur) Данные сохранены в Журнале. ФДГФ AN-001 G. F. S. Anhur, первый корабль своего класса, прошел покрытый славой путь во флоте Федерации. Его экипаж перевез Пехотинцев в 23 боевых точки. Недавно G. F. S. Anhur был отправлен на Эфир для нейтрализации там базы Космических Пиратов. Его корабль-одноклассник G. F. S. Tyr ранее потерпел крушение на этой же планете из-за атмосферной аномалии. После этого Федерация вызвала туда Самус Аран, вслед за чем и произошло столкновение на Эфире. }} Примечания en:Galactic Federation Data de:Einträge zur GF Категория:Знания Категория:Галактическая Федерация